Funds are requested to provide travel support for U.S. faculty members to attend an IBRO-UNESCO workshop at the Shanghai Institute of Physiology, 320 Yo-Yang Road, Shanghai, China, October 6-21, 1980 Travel for faculty from other countries is to be covered by a grant from UNESCO. All expenses within China are to be paid by the Chinese Academy of Sciences, but contingent funds are requested to cover these if needed. The areas to be covered by the Workshop include the technique of autoradiography with tritiated amino acids, the use of horseradish peroxidase (HRP) and 2-dexoxyglucose. Results of single unit recordings and other electrophysiological methods for defining the organization and functional properties of cortical areas and their inputs will be included. The applicant is currently editing a 25 chapter volume on Multiple Somatic Sensory-Motor, Visual and Auditory Areas and Their Connectivities of papers presented at the FASEB meeting in Dallas April 1979. We hope this will be available for the workshop.